totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Resur-eggtion
TBA Plot At the Spa Hotel, the Nerd Birds enjoy their breakfast. Courtney says that even though it’s been rough, she knows that they can win more challenges… as long as they stay out of her way and listen to her instructions. Suddenly, Topher comes out from his room and laughs at them for being weak and needing an entire team to help them win. Courtney gets up and retaliates, saying that it’s a strategy that he didn’t think of. Leshawna agrees and tells him to scram before she goes from brain to brawn and beats him up. (I’m LOVING the drama! Just don’t hit my nephew.) At the Second Place Cabin, Jasmine and Shawn talk life outside of the game. Jasmine says that once she’s out, she wants to visit her grandma back in Australia. Shawn says that he’d love to go with her, but only if she confirms that there are no zombies there. (This kid…) Jasmine laughs and confirms that there are, in fact, no zombies in Australia. After a quick kiss cut short, Sky interrupts them and wonders what they should do about Jo, Scott and Sugar not wanting to continue the alliance with the Brains. Jasmine replies saying that they should stick with the alliance, because they can easily beat the Brains at the merge. In the Cave Shelter, the remaining members of Team Beauty (minus Topher) wake up after a tough night on the rocks. Katie complains that they don’t get special treatment while “he who has a nice butt” does. Dakota tells her that it’s obvious why Topher gets special treatment and that there is no use in complaining. On the other side, Lightning attempts to talk to Justin and says that he was flustered last night when he made the nominations. Justin ignores him and walks off to talk to Katie. (Yikes! Lightning is in TROUBLE.) I call everyone to the mine entrances for the next challenge. For this challenge, the teams must travel to the bottom of the mine and each collect an egg with their designated team color. Jasmine begins to panic as she is reminded of the past challenge in the mines, to which Shawn holds her hand to calm her down. I set off the air horn and the teams are off! Courtney leads the Owls away from the other two teams and suggests that they split into two groups to find the eggs faster and once they find the eggs that they should make owl noises to notify the others. Before anyone can interject, she pulls both Leshawna and Scarlett aside and leaves Beth, Cameron and Sam to fend for themselves. After a few minutes of walking, she tells the two girls that they need to stick together as the three strongest members of the team. Scarlett agrees and points out that Beth and Cameron have both been slacking lately. Leshawna suggests eliminating Cameron first, as they could use Beth for an all-girls alliance later on. The three settle on this plan and continue looking for eggs. The Seahorses walk in a pack so that no one will get separated. The tension between the team is thick, so Geoff tries to lighten the mood by telling everyone to have a positive attitude during challenges. Katie shuts him down and says that his positive attitude is annoying the team, to which Justin agrees. Geoff asks the others if this is true, but Dakota and Lindsay assure him that it’s not and Topher agrees. In the confessional, Topher says that he used this moment to turn his teammates against each other so that the spotlight stays off of him. (SO SMART!) As the Bulls walk to their egg station, Brick attempts to help Shawn control Jasmine as she is having a tough time with the challenge. Jo tells them that their talking is annoying her and that they need to stop so that she and the others can focus on the challenge at hand. Brick yells that she is not a team player and deserves to go home, to which she laughs and says that they’ll all betray each other at one point or another. Sky tells them all to calm down so that they can win and help the Brains. Sam finds the location of the eggs and makes the owl noises to notify his teammates… but hilariously enough, ALL of the eggs are there. (Courtney is gonna be MAAAAD.) Courtney, Scarlett and Leshawna arrive first, so Scarlett takes the liberty to BREAK one of Team Beauty’s eggs! (BRUTAL! Especially coming from SCARLETT. Courtney is rubbing off on her.) All of the other teams arrive after the deed is done and it’s a foot race to the finish line. Things are SO tense as each team races. Jo and Lightning running side-by-side while furiously staring each other down? AWESOME! Katie and Justin complaining that this challenge is a lot of work? ANNOYING, but HILARIOUS. Courtney calling her team losers? TRUE! It’s close but it looks like… Team Brawn is first! They win immunity and a night at the Spa Hotel! Right behind them is… Team Beauty! They get second place, which means Team Brains gets THIRD! But wait, Katie is missing an egg. Sucks for Team Beauty, they’re going into elimination! She tries to pull the “but there were only six eggs!” thing, but WHATEVER. No egg, no safety, haha! As a nice twist, I’ve decided to reveal the team captains AFTER the challenge. I instruct team camper to break an egg. Geoff, Courtney and Scott are the ones that get immunity and a SPECIAL DINNER prepared by a five-star Chef! (The dirty look Chef gives me is actually SCARY…) Either way, looks like Geoff will have a tough decision to make. Who will the party boy nominate? It was a wild day in the mines today. Courtney took total control of her team and even kind of rubbed off on a certain nerdling. The Brawns struggled with strategy and honor, but thanks to a quick thinking Scarlett, the Beauty Team got the short end of the stick AGAIN after they arrived an egg short. Geoff, as the Team Captain, nominated Justin and Katie per the request of everyone on the team tired of their constant complaining. At the elimination ceremony, Justin was sent home thanks to Topher's meddling. Trivia Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes